


My (Old!) Unfinished Warriors Stories

by Shy_Fawnz4591



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Fawnz4591/pseuds/Shy_Fawnz4591
Summary: Just a collection of old unfinished Warriors stories that I wrote in some recently-discovered notebooks when I was in like middle and primary school.I've tried fixing up some of them when typing them out so I thought I'd upload them here as a way to see how I've progressed over the years :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Goosefeather's Thoughts

Story number 1:

“Wow! He opened his eyes quickly! But his sister…”

Goosekit blinked at the haze of shapes in front of him, wondering what was going on. Then his vision cleared a little more and he could see his sister Moonkit beside him, her eyes closed and her flanks rising and falling in her sleep.

Her fur was grey and Goosekit wondered if his own was grey too. Their mother was sitting near some other cats in the den, and Goosekit checked to see what she looked like. Her pelt was also grey, but with lighter-coloured tinges on her muzzle and tail.


	2. Untitled Hawkfrost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this story of Hawkfrost being redeemed or something similar like that when I was looking through another notebook of mine last night, and I decided that as it had some promise, I fixed it up a little and made it bit more easier and engaging to read.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

** Story Number 2: **

A cat stalked a mouse in a dark forest, his eyes on his prey. He was so intent on his mouse that he didn’t realise that another cat was following him.

Until it was too late.

The other cat pounced, slashing their claws as they sank them into the cat that was hunting up until that fateful moment.

The fell down, as dead as the mouse itself.

Meanwhile the cat that had killed him lifted his head triumphantly, looking down on a very different kind of prey. His eyes gleamed with a coldness that would make anyone shiver.

“Well done, Hawkfrost!”

The dark tabby looked up at the sudden interruption to his gloating. From there, his eyes narrowed at the newcomer.

It was Tigerstar, coming to look at his one good son, his pride and joy easy to distinguish as he puffed out his chest in satisfaction.

_It was all too fake,_ Hawkfrost thought with a curl of his lip. Tigerstar was never truly one to show his feelings that easily.

The tabby’s manipulations stretched far, even farther beyond this desolate, dank forest.

Tigerstar seemed to take no notice of his son’s blatant disapproval.

_As always…_

“It looks like you remember the skills I taught you.”

His purr was oily, and unwelcome to the ears of the unwilling listener.

Hawkfrost let the silence at the end of the larger tabby’s observation linger on for a few more heartbeats, enough to perturb even the most patient out there.

Then he finally offered a reply of his own.

“Of course.”

He avoided the narrowed glance that was sent his way from Tigerstar, and instead he gazed up at the dark sky, as moonless as it always was in this place of evernight.

His claws flexed uncertainly as he mused, in deep thought.

Tigerstar watched his son’s pelt rippling for a few moments with a burning gaze that never once left his being, for he was starting to grow an inkling of suspicion, and it would not do to let such a thought get away from him.

In the end, he turned his back on his son’s discomfort, and asked him what was wrong.

Tigerstar never believed he would be surprised by anything he was told.

He was wrong.

Hawkfrost looked at his father and said the words the dark tabby would never expect to hear in this eternal gloom.

“Spottedleaf has offered me a place in Starclan’s grounds.”

Hawkfrost turned away from his father as he dropped this bombshell of a statement.

He waited for his father to react to this piece of news in the way that he suspected.

He was not disappointed.

“What!?”

Tigerstar sunk his massive claws into the marshy, mist-wreathed ground as he turned and glared at Hawkfrost, as if he were some stranger to him.

“What have YOU done to deserve a place in the ranks of StarClan?”

Hawkfrost steeled himself to look into his father’s scorching eyes, blazing angrily like the hottest forest fire, and he mumbled his response.

“I’ve been helping out Bluestar with errands, and various other things the others wanted me to do.”

At that explanation, Tigerstar looked at Hawkfrost with even more animosity burning in his amber gaze. There seemed to be a massive amount of anger, and even, defeat? Warring out in the tabby’s emotions.

Hawkfrost tried not to let it bother him, opting to stay as unemotional as always.

Finally the ultimatum came, in an explosion that seemed to shake the area surrounding them in its intensity.

“Fine then, go! Get out of here! You are no worthy son of mine, you’re obviously just another stupid mouseheart like your siblings!”

Hawkfrost dashed away from Tigerstar then, making sure to sheave his claws lest he let them drag on the ground as he ran.

Hopefully he would never have to use them again, in killing and battling other cats for fun.

He sneered as he thought of Tigerstar having to do things on his own from now on, the big tabby getting angry at himself, and wandering far and all alone in the Dark Forest.

**~~Chapter 1~~**

Hawkfrost woke up from the clearing where he had found himself in last night, after dozing off underneath a lone pine tree.

At the time he had fallen asleep, he hadn’t thought about where he was, but now he did wonder where he’d ended up.

_Am I in StarClan’s hunting grounds?_

Hawkfrost got up and stretched, looking around the clearing in an attempt to get his bearings.

He was not successful.

Suddenly the stunted bushes nearby seemed to rustle with a hidden presence, and a black furry tail poked out from the crackly leaves.

Hawkfrost willed his heartbeat to slow down, so as to seem unaffected from the brief jolt of surprise that had had taken a hold of him. His eyes narrowed in curiosity.

‘Who could this be?’

He wondered this as the branches of the bush parted, and a strange cat came out.

Hawkfrost, after a bit of consideration, decided that the only strange thing about this new cat was the angry snarl on its ragged jet-black face.

The cat traded a glance at him, his eyes piercing through his own like cold chips of ice. During all this, Hawkfrost couldn’t help but notice the black cat’s own one white paw, poised for a battle yet to happen.

The rest of its fur was as black and as dark as the starless night sky in the Dark Forest.

The cat noticed Hawkfrost’s unrelenting stare on its pelt and finally deigned to talk after a while of this showdown.

“…Were you looking for me?”

His mew (for he was a tom cat) was intriguingly high, but as Hawkfrost looked at his small stature, he realised that maybe that might be a factor in the reason.

“No I have just found myself here…”

His reply was curt, and swift in its delivery.

The stranger curled his lip and the iciness of his eyes seemed to get colder, if that were possible.

“Well you’d better have a worthwhile reason for coming here. This isn’t the sort of place where your type of cats go when they die or are slain by others.”

The reply from the strange cat managed to chill Hawkfrost to the bone.

For if this wasn’t where he was meant to be…

How was he ever going to get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkfrost is now nice xD I was actually pretty happy with how this one looked after I edited it a bit to fix my old spelling mistakes and line structure haha

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry folks! this first piece is literally all I found on this story I wrote in a sketchbook when I was like 11 or 12. I think I originally had the idea back then because of Bluestar’s Prophecy that had just been released, but I can’t remember what else I had meant to write for it so it’ll just stay as a short snippet idea)


End file.
